Character Creation (Battlespire)
's character creation system, while similar to that of , offers an advanced method of customizing one's character by allowing adjustment of every aspect of the available classes. The player is presented with 4700 points to divide among general aspects of their desired character. Attributes Battlespire offers eight attributes. These attributes each govern a particular set of skills. Distributing a high number of points in an attribute means the skill it governs will become more effective. Each attribute allows up to 100 points to be spent on it. Races Battlespire offers six races for the player to choose from. Each race has unique racial bonuses, which grants them an increase in skills that suit their racial features. Altmer The tall, golden-skinned High Elves are easily equal to the Bretons in sorcerous ability due to their high intelligence, force of will, and agility. On the one hand, they are more suspectible to spells than the people of High Rock. On the other hand, by their unique nature, they are completely immune to paralyzation. Altmer, or High Elves, are a tall race of Mer hailing from the Summerset Isles. Their skill bonuses grant them an increase in blade and magic-related skills. Bosmer Hailing from the forests of Valenwood, the Wood Elves are the finest archers in all of Tamriel. These cousins of the High Elves and Dark Elves are nimble and quick as the wind. Because of their curious natures and natural agility, Wood Elves often become thieves. Bosmer, or Wood Elves are a race of Mer hailing from the province of Valenwood, in southern Tamriel. Their skill bonuses grant them an increase in throwing and acrobatics-related skills. Bretons Highly intelligent and willful, the Bretons have a natural bond with the forces of magicka. Many great sorcerers have come out of their home province of High Rock, and even the humblest of Breton can boast a high resistance to the destructive powers of magicka. Bretons are a race of half Man and half Mer hailing from the province of High Rock, in western Tamriel. Their skill bonuses grant them an increase in magic-related skills. Dunmer The dusky, fire-eyed Dark Elves of Morrowind are a strong, intelligent, and quick-footed people. They are legendary sorcerers and warriors, with a prowess with sword and bow rivaling that of the Redguards and Wood Elves. Dunmer, or Dark Elves, are a race of Mer hailing from the province of Morrowind in eastern Tamriel. Their skill bonuses grant them an increase in magic-related skills. Nords The citizens of Skyrim are a tall and fair-haired people. Strong, stubborn, and hardy, Nords are famous for their resistance to cold, even magical frost, and are know sic for their prowess as warriors. Nords are a race of Man hailing from the province of Skyrim in northern Tamriel. Their skill bonuses grant them an increase in combat-related skills. Redguards The most naturally talented warriors in Tamriel, the dark Redguards of Hammerfell seem to have been born for battle. In addition to their affinity for weaponry, Redguards are blessed with hardy constitutions and quickness of foot. Redguards are a race of Man hailing from the province of Hammerfell, in western Tamriel. Their skill bonuses grant them in an increase in combat-related skills. Equipment A unique feature Battlespire offers during its character creation is the selection of starting equipment. The player is able to pick gear from a list of items ranging from mithril items to iron items. The item material is selected randomly, mithril being the most valuable material available. Each piece of equipment must be purchased with the 4700 points available. The total cost of the item is calculated through the formula: Base Cost + (Quality x Material Modifier) From the same building points, the player is also able to purchase certain magical items. The total magical item cost is calculated through the formula: 500 + (50 x Quality) Advantages Advantages are special abilities, perks, and strengths that give the character more power and make the character more effective. Disadvantages are special limitations, restrictions, and weaknesses that balance out the character and provide additional build points to buy skills and abilities. Acute Hearing This advantage allows the character to hear sounds at a greater distance, perhaps warning him or her of nearby danger. Adrenaline Rush This advantage gives the character a burst of increased energy and ability in combat when he or she is near death from a decrease in Wounds level. Athleticism Athleticism means the character possesses a high stamina and loses Fatigue Points more slowly while running, swimming, and fighting. Immunity This expensive advantage grants the character Immunity or complete Resistance versus the effects of raw magicka, fire, frost, shock, or poison. If the character has an Immunity to a particular effect, he or she can not have a Low Tolerance or Critical Weakness for the same effect. Increase Magery Characters with this advantage have greater magicka reserves. Most characters begin with only half their Intelligence in Spell Points. With this advantage, the character can buy up to 1x, 1.5x, 2x, or 3x their Intelligence in Spells sic Points.* Rapid Healing Characters with this advantage recover lost Wound points more quickly. Regenerate Health Characters with this costly advantage automatically regain lost health over time. Regenerate SP's Characters with this advantage automatically regain lost Spell Points over time. Resistance This advantage grants the character increased Resistance versus damage and other harmful effects caused by raw magicka, fire, frost, shock, or poison. If the character has a Resistance to a particular effect, he or she can not have a similar Low Tolerance or Critical Weakness to the same effect. Spell Absorption Spell Absorption grants the character a chance to automatically absorb the magicka of a spell cast at him or her and add the Spell Points to his or her own reserves. However, if the character's magicka reserve is full, he or she can not absorb the spell and suffers the effects of the spell. Disadvantages By default, no Disadvantages are applied when creating a new class. No Regeneration of SP's This disadvantage means the character does not regenerate spent magicka. The character's spell casting abilities are severely limited. However, Spell Points may be replenished with magicka absorption spells and abilities. Forbidden Armor Characters with this disadvantage can not use or equip any armor of a higher class than the one indicated. (For example, a character restricted to Light armor can not use Medium or Heavy armor). Forbidden Material Characters with this disadvantage can not use or equip any item of better material than the material indicated. (For example, a character restricted to Mithril material can not use or equip items of Adamantium, Ebony, Orchish sic, or Daedric Material). Forbidden Weapons Characters with this disadvantage can not use or equip certain types of weapons. Low Tolerance This disadvantage means the character suffers increased damage or effect from raw magicka, fire, frost, shock, or poison. If the character has a Low Tolerance to an effect, he or she can not have a Resistance or Immunity to the same effect. Critical Weakness This dangerous disadvantage means the character is highly vulnerable to the effects of raw magicka, fire, frost, shock, or poison. The character suffers a chance of being extremely hurt or even killed by the effect. If the character has a Critical Weakness to an effect, he or she can not have a Resistance or Immunity to the same effect. See also *Classes (Battlespire) *Races (Battlespire) *Skills (Battlespire) Category:Battlespire: Gameplay Category:Game Mechanics